


A Father's Lullaby

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter, Sickfic, Steve is a good uncle, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: There was no doubt that Peter was born frail and small. Being premature had its falls and getting sick was one of them. Though, they never had that problem before, the doctors warned them about it.And Today was the day they found out that taking care of a sick infant is one of the most scariest and undeniably tiring things ever.-Baby Peter is sick, and Tony is left taking care of him.





	A Father's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm back :) I got a prompt and I decided to try it out! Thanks AuthorandArtist13 for the lovely prompt and thanks for the people who left suggestions! I'd love to hear many more :) Enjoy!~

There was no doubt that Peter was born frail and small. Being premature had its falls and getting sick was one of them. Though, Tony and Pepper never had that problem before, the doctors warned them about it.

And Today was the day they found out that taking care of a sick infant is one of the most  _scariest_ and undeniably tiring things ever.

It started when Pepper got up to feed the 4 year month child for feeding. The kid was up, but dozing lightly when Pepper plucked Peter up from the cradle and sat down on a rocking chair.

When she tried to feed him, he craned his neck away from the milk, whining. Pepper tried again and still refused to drink anything. So she tried changing his diapers, but to no avail, the diaper was empty.

"Perhaps he isn't tired," Tony suggested when he saw his wife rocking the fussy infant.

"Tony," Pepper said worriedly. "He's a bit warmer for his regular temperature."

Tony marched to his wife and placed a calloused hand over his son's forehead. He retracted it and frowned. His kid did look a bit warm and flustered.

"Maybe to many blankets or clothes?"

Pepper raised her brow at her husband. "He's wearing nothing but a diaper."

"Okay, okay," he raised up his hand in surrender. "Maybe we should go to the doctors in the morning and see whats up, hmm?"

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, okay." She turned her head to where Peter was laying his head on her shoulder and gave a quick kiss on his temple before laying him back in the cradle. He whined again, but relaxed when she put a blanket over his body.

They left the nursery and laid back in their own bed.

"Good night, Pep," Tony yawned and turned off the light.

"Night."

* * *

Tony woke up to his kid screeching his lungs out. He heard a groan from Pepper and then shifting, but he placed a hand on her arm and ushered her back in the bed.

"I got this, honey."

Pepper smiled tiredly and instantly fell asleep.

He yawned and stretched his limbs before padding out into the nursery, where his son was still crying.

When Tony made it to the crib, he frowned when he found Peter's beautiful baby brown eyes producing tears that were running down his chubby cheeks. It made his dad senses flare up into his chest. Carefully, he slipped his hand under Peter's bum and head and scooped him up to his chest.

Almost instantaneously, he could feel his kid's body radiating heat.

"What's wrong, kiddie?" Tony murmured in concern. The baby was still crying and squirming.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." He gently rocked the infant and giving butterfly kisses to his head, but Peter kept on crying, his limbs jerking back and forth. Peter's cries sent him into a hacking fit, which made Tony even more panicked.

He hauled the child onto his shoulder and patted his back, and doing circular motions on his back for comfort. Once Peter was done coughing, he gurgled more wet cries from his tiny mouth.

Tony kept doing circular motions and rocking back and forth, murmuring quiet reassurances. He pressed his lips against Peter's temple and his reaction almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

"Oh, Pete," Tony exclaimed sadly, heart breaking every time his kid whimpered.

"Hey, Friday?" Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?" A robotic, but feminine voice filled the room, except Peter's wails.

"Have Bruce come up here. Tell him its an emergency," Tony ordered, sitting in the rocking chair, continuing the circular motions on his son's tiny back. He could feel Peter shaking and shuddering because of the heavy cries Peter was erupting.

"Bruce is on his way," Friday said after a few moments of silence and Peter's sobs.

"Thanks, Fri."

There were some light steps from the door and Tony expected it to be Bruce, but his wife barged in with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper asked softly, walking over to the father and son. Tony shrugged helplessly as Pepper cupped their child's head. Fortunately, it stopped Peter, but he still whimpered and squirmed in discomfort.

"Hey, shh, its okay. Mommy and Daddy have you," Tony whispered in the infant's ear.

Pepper leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the baby's head, while caressing his tiny curls that were forming on top of his tiny head.

It was a few minutes later, until a voice -no doubt was Bruce Banner's.

"You called?" He said as he strolled into the nursery with a medical kit.

Tony and Pepper gave him a grateful smile. "Yeah, kid has been crying and we think he's getting sick," Tony said, along with shushes for the kid. Bruce nodded in sympathy as he laid his medical bag down.

"Shall we get started?" He gestured to the changing table. Tony got up and reluctantly placed his child on the changing mat. Instantly, Peter started bawling again and Tony had to lock his muscles when his son reached his arms out to him.

"Shh, its okay Petey," Tony gently said, taking a hold of Peter's flailing arm.

When Bruce tried to inspect him, the kid was wriggling and whining. For a 4 month year old, the kid had some moves.

Bruce sighed in defeat and looked at the couple who had an expression of worry. "How about one of you hold the kid on you guy's lap. That way, Peter will feel comfortable."

Tony volunteered and Pepper went out to get some tea for them...or coffee for Tony.

He slipped an arm under Peter's heated body, scooping him up and sitting on the rocking chair again before prying the kid off his chest and onto his thighs.

"Okay, lets see," Bruce murmured as he took out his stethoscope and placed it on Peter's warm body. It was cold, no doubt Tony could see when he looked down at his kid who had widened their eyes.

Bruce moved stethoscope again and listened intensely. He nodded absentmindedly and put away his stethoscope and took out a small flashlight.

"Do you think you could open his mouth so I can examine?" Bruce asked as he knelt down in front of the disheveled father. Tony nodded and used his thumb to gently pry the child's mouth open, much to Peter's dismay. Bruce quickly turned on the flashlight and looked inside the mouth before Peter started writhing in discomfort.

"Okay, we're done," Bruce said as Tony's thumb slid over to Peter's red cheeks. The baby started howling after that and both of the men winced at the sound.

After some harsh cries, Peter started coughing again. Tony immediately hauled the kid's head to rest on his shoulder and patted his back and rocking absentmindedly, somewhat soothing the upset child.

"Well, it seems like I know what's going on here," Bruce said as he packed his things up.

Tony looked at the doctor expectantly, face of pleading scarred on his face.

"He has this sickness called, Respiratory Syncytial Virus. Its common in babies and very known for Preemies as well," Bruce explained, knowing that Peter was born too early. "Its like a common cold, but considering he is  _really_ young, it could be very serious if not treated correctly."

Tony tensed and held Peter closer to his body. "Are there any ways we can help him? Antibiotics?" He asked, placing a hand behind Peter's head to keep it steady.

Bruce shook his head sadly. "Antibiotics only fight bacteria, but medication can help with airways if the lungs have mucus. Your son probably has a sore throat, which is why he is coughing while he's crying. His heart it normal, and he probably is getting warm but its not serious to the point where he needs to go to the medbay."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, and craned his neck to see Peter calming down and eyes drooping.

"Is there anyway to help him? Like comfort wise?"

"Provide plenty of fluids in his body, but seeing as sometimes babies don't want to drink, just give it to him in small doses. If he has a problem breathing, get cool-mist vaporizer, considering it is winter. Winter can make his airways drier and produce more mucus. If he has a stuffy nose, you might have to use a bulb syringe to clear it out."

"Okay," Tony breathed, "That's a lot things to do."

Bruce nodded and smiled. "Yep, but it leads to recovery faster."

"Thanks, Bruce. I mean it," Tony said quietly.

"Its no problem. I'll show myself out the door, and you can get the recovery ready. If there are symptoms that aren't improving, call me immediately or meet me at the medbay."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Tony said, walking out the nursery with Bruce already out the hall.

With that, Pepper bid the man a farewell while Tony plopped himself on the couch with Peter dozing off peacefully.

Pepper brought two mugs out, and Tony perked up.

"Coffee?" He asked hopefully.

The gingered haired woman rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, just the way you like it," She replied, handing the steaming mug to her husband. Tony kept a steady grip on Peter's back to ensure safety and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Tony groaned in satisfaction. "Really needed that," he mumbled.

"So what did Bruce say?" Pepper asked while taking a small sip of her own tea.

"Kid has common cold. Should be fine in the next few days. Though, he has a slight raised temperature and sore throat. Nothing but daddy and mommy can do," Tony says to both of them.

"Should I take a day off?" She bit her lip.

Tony shook his head. "No, Pep. I'll take care of him. Don't worry about it, I promise he'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Taking care of a sick infant is pretty hard," Pepper said, worry dripping into her voice. Tony placed the mug on the coffee table and grabbed her unoccupied hand into his own.

'I'm sure, Pep. He'll be fine and I'll definitely be fine. You got nothing to worry about, hon," He reassured, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently.

Pepper nodded and smiled, before leaning in and giving her husband a kiss on the lips. "I believe you."

* * *

 

It was 3 hours before Pepper had left for work.

Tony fell asleep on the couch with Peter snuggled against his chest. A hand was firm against the baby's back, providing warmth, grip and protectiveness on the child. During which, Pepper placed a blanket on them and kisses on their foreheads before leaving.

The billionaire was up most of the time while Pepper had tried to get more rest before work.

He was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't sleep when there was his sick child was lying on his chest, whimpering unhappily. Tony could feel his heart throbbing whenever his baby would wriggle in discomfort.

He got another 2 hours of sleep before he felt something warm squirm on his chest. Tiny fists were clenching into his shirt and small mouth opened up to produce a scratchy cry.

Tony's dad senses woke him up instantly and he blinked down to see his baby squirming with eyes closed and face scrunching up.

He placed his hand on the back of Peter's head, allowing him to caress it gently. "Hey, kiddo," He yawned, still continuing the motions. Peter started calming down, though he was wide awake now.

"I know your sick, but please go easy on me," Tony whispered, planting a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Peter hummed and opened his mouth against Tony's shirt. Saliva met contact with his shirt and that area became wet. Tony looked at him with a raised brow. "I love you, kid, but I do not produce milk. Mommy's only do that."

Peter continued sucking on his shirt, which became obvious for Tony that the kid was hungry, considering that Peter didn't have his nightly feeding.

"Alright, alright, let me prepare a bottle," Tony sighed, sitting up carefully, and puffing out breaths when his back protested.

He let Peter suck idly on his shirt while he microwaved the bottle.

Once the microwave beeped and he checked the milk's temperature, he sat back down and pulled his shirt away, much to Peter's whining. Once the rubber nipple made contact with Peter's lips, he latched up and sucked on it.

"Feels better, huh?" Tony quirked his lip up.

Peter eyes wandered to his father's eyes who were watching him with fondness.

Unfortunately, Peter drank little like Bruce said he would. It wasn't much to Tony's likeness either. Peter ate a lot and after seeing his kid drink little was a little unsettling for him.

When he tried to get Peter to latch on, the baby jerked his head away and whined pitifully.

"Alright, kid. That's enough for now," Tony sighed in defeat as he put the bottle on the table. He then did the routine of burping him and no surprise, the baby spit up...like a lot this time.

Tony's eyes widened on how much his kid just spit back up. The kid was even covered in it-not just himself.

"Kid," He exasperated, looking at the innocent eyes of his child. "why did you have to do that?"

Peter whimpered and Tony was just hit with regret. His kid was sick. Of course he would throw up on him.

"No, no, kid, throw up all you want," he soothed, sounding apologetic. Peter whined even more and spit up a bit more. "I know, kiddie. Its not fun."

Deciding that he had enough of the spit up that was on him and Peter's, he went into the bathroom and prepared the bath. Unfortunately, he had to keep it luke warm for the kid. And Tony loved it being hot, but oh well.

He stripped himself with only one hand to use and then undressed Peter's dirty clothes off. Once he did that, he turned off the faucet and got his naked self into the tub with Peter gripped softly to his chest.

The Arc reactor hummed gently for Peter and it became a great comfort for Peter when he was in distressed.

Tony lowered Peter to where his feet touched the warm water. He smiled when his baby's eyes widened.

Once he fully put Peter in the water, the kid's eyes just widened even more and a smile crept up onto the child's face. Peter leaned against his father's stomach, his small hands being held by the much bigger hands for support.

Peter started kicking the water wildly and Tony just smirked, allowing the kid to do it, seeing as this was probably the most funnest he had since getting sick. A few minutes of that, the water started getting cold for the billionaire's liking.

Using one hand to be positioned on Peter's round stomach, He grabbed some baby soap and squirted a small dollop onto his palm.

"Listen kid, I know you don't like this, but  _please_ work with me," He murmured as he placed the cooling soap onto the small head. Peter started whining and twisting his body while he quickly rubbed the soap onto the soft, wet curls.

Peter sneezed and Tony chuckled. "Bless you, kiddo."

Tony eventually had to cross his legs, letting his long legs keep his kid situated in place. One hand was just above Peter's eyes, protecting it from the suds and the other still rubbing the soap onto the head. When he was done, he cupped the water and let it run down onto the small head, still being mindful of Peter's eyes again.

"That wasn't to bad, was it, Pete?" Tony said while picking up Peter from the now cold water and onto his chest. Peter cooed, curling himself as if to conserve warmth. "Yeah, I know, buddy," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his baby's wet head.

Though, he still needed himself to be cleaned and he didn't think that could work with one hand being available.

So Tony thought of people that could help.

 _Bruce?_ Tony thought, but immediately shook his head.  _Probably still sleeping._

_One of the Avengers? No, no. Most of them are on a mission-wait...Steve!_

"Hey Friday?" Tony called.

"Yes, boss?"

"Get Steve up here," Tony said, rubbing soothing motions across Peter's back. Peter started dozing off, making Tony chuckle quietly. "Finally started to take a nap?" He mused out loud.

Peter coughed in response and Tony frowned at the small cough his son hacked out.

"Steve is here, shall I'll tell him you are in the bathroom?" Friday asked.

"Yeah, just tell him to look away, please?"

"Yes, sir."

A few seconds of silence, until Steve's voice from the opposite side of the door came in. "You called me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, trying to be ever quiet. "Listen, do you think you could watch Peter for a moment while I'll take a shower. He threw up on me and no is here but you."

"I'd love too, but how do I get to him?"

"Just close your damn eyes and outstretch your arms. You know how to pick up a baby, right Steve?"

Tony could just see Steve rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I can," Steve said after a sigh.

"Great! Listen, get a towel for my kid. He's wet and I doubt you want to be too," Tony instructed.

"Got it," Steve said.

"Awesome."

There was a jiggle at the doorknob before the door opened completely and a flustered Steve had his eyes clenched closed tightly, while a towel was in his outstretched arms, waiting to feel the child.

Steve could hear shifting and the water dripping before he felt a warm mass contact with the towel. Instantly, he scooped the child to his chest and turned away.

"Thanks, Steve. Make sure to put on the lotion on his body, yeah?" Tony said as he pulled the shower curtain to hide himself in.

"No problem and I'll get that going too," Steve breathed. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Tony hummed in response while Steve led himself out of the bathroom. He could hear the water turning off and the billionaire sigh in contentment.

* * *

"Alright," Steve said quietly, walking into the nursery with Peter surprisingly sleeping. He turned on the lights to the nursery and found the changing mat.

Prying Peter off his chest was a challenge, because the baby started whining and whimpering and that's the last thing Steve wanted to do.

"Its alright, Peter. Please don't cry," Steve pleaded. Luckily, Peter remained asleep and Steve was able to blow out a breath of relief.

"Lets get you a diaper, some lotion on and then some warm clothes, how does that sound?" Steve asked Peter, though he knew that Peter wouldn't respond. Grabbing the diaper first, he slid the diaper underneath the baby's bum and wrapped it around the waist before smiling triumphantly.

"Told you I could do it, Bucky," he mumbled under his breath.

Once he was done with that, he twisted his body and grabbed the baby lotion. Squirting a small amount of lotion onto the palm of his hand. Rubbing his hands between to make it warm, he stroked the baby's round stomach, allowing the lotion to spread and soak up in his skin.

He was done when Peter started hiccuping and his mouth opened up to let a small cry.

Steve literally started panicking and grabbed the nearest (But clean) clothes and got the onesie on half way before Peter started jerking his legs with discomfort. This time, Peter wailed loudly.

"Please, Pete, you're fine. We're fine!" Steve exclaimed, wrangling the wriggling child into his onesie.

Suddenly, Friday's voice filled in.

"Boss told me word for word, to stop strangling my son into his clothes and to leave him in his nappy."

Steve smiled sheepishly and a bit nervously before taking the onesie off of the kid. Instantly, the kid calmed and Steve ran a hand a through his blonde hair.

"What do I do now?" Steve asked.

"Boss told me to just hold him until he gets back. Maybe use a small blanket to keep him warm."

"Alright," he quipped, grabbing a blanket from the crib and scooping the child to his chest. He laid the blanket over the kid and Peter snuggled against his broad chest. Steve smiled softly and headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for the father's return.

Eventually though, Peter started getting hungry and usually sometimes, Peter would suck absentmindedly on whatever his small mouth was near, whether he was asleep or up. One of the reasons they needed pacifiers in the first place.

But, it was kinda to late when-

Steve froze into place and looked down to where Peter latched his mouth onto his shirt and suckled on it, making his shirt damp.

"Son, I know your hungry and all," Steve stumbled, prying the head away from his chest now. "but, I can't feed you, buddy."

Peter whined and turned his to head to the captain's chest and resumed it again.

"Don't worry, Steve, you're not the only one when Peter did that," Tony's voice rang.

Steve looked up in relief when Tony came out of the hallway with hair still wet and in new clothes.

"Having fun?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah...um, kind of. I think he's hungry," Steve murmured as he sat up. Tony hummed and let Steve place the baby into the crook of his arms. "Thanks for watching Peter while I was taking a shower," Tony said.

"Its no problem," Steve smiled. "Though, maybe you should feed him. I gotta change into a new shirt."

Tony narrowed his eyes towards Steve's chest, where there was a wet spot just under the man's collarbone. He wondered if the kid would ever learn that mothers can only breastfeed. Though to be fair, 4 month years can only see hazy visions of their parents. And...he's a baby, so...

"Yeah, good idea. I'll see you soon."

Steve waved and walked out, leaving the father and son alone.

"Alright, kiddie. You're obviously hungry if you tried to take a bite out of Captain Spangles," Tony sighed, walking into the kitchen where the last bottle of milk stayed.

The bottle was re-heated and tested before he let Peter latch onto it. And to Tony's surprise, he drank it all.

"Aww, you feeling better, kiddie? I'm glad," Tony cooed, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Despite the first day being a bit rough, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Although, his dad senses were through the roof, so he guessed it was the sickness.

Seeing that his son's eyes were drooping and no longer latching onto the rubber nipple. He took the bottle out of Peter's parted lips and rocked him gently.

Then, a song sprang into his mind.

 _Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_  
_Nella braccia della padre_  
_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_  
_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_  
_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

Tony peeked down at his son, who was snoring softly. A small smile graced his lips as he sang the last part.

_Nella braccia della padre_

"Sweet dreams, bambino," he whispered.

* * *

Pepper came in, tired from going to meetings all day. All she wanted to do is spend time with her boys.

"Hey, i'm home," she called out, kicking off her heels and walking into the main room. Pepper stopped in her tracks and saw a large form on the couch that was sprawled out with a small lump on top.

She walked a bit more further to see and her heart melted.

There was Tony. Lying down, two hands on top of Peter's curled up form, and mouth open just a bit. Peter was making some soft snores while Tony snored a little. Pepper smiled and gently sat down next to them, watching as her husband's hands gently twitched and held Peter on tightly.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

Tony smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Pepper Stark. The love of my life. How are you?"

Pepper chuckled. "The usual. How are you?"

"Well, little kid is asleep and I guess I fell asleep," Tony answered, earning a soft laugh from Pepper.

"Well, it seems like both of you deserve a rest," Pepper murmured when Tony fully sat up, trying not to jostle the sleeping baby.

"Steve came up and helped me out. Thank God for Captain America."

Pepper smiled and took Peter out of Tony's grasp, planting a kiss on the baby's temple.

"And Thank God for Peter Stark."

Tony smiled and nodded, watching his wife rock the infant with such gentleness.

"Definitely that too."

"Ready for day number 2?" She raised her brow. Tony smiled softly, "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know! If you have prompt suggestions, I'd love to know! Fun fact, my brother was holding a baby and the kid didn't have a pacifier, so the baby just tried to suck on everything that their mouth could reach. It was quite funny :)
> 
> Drop down a prompt suggestion on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> (Italian song: Fa la ninna, Fa la nanna) I only changed two words and that was mamma, which I changed to padre :)
> 
> Thanks and see you soon!~
> 
> If there are any errors or grammar mistakes, please let me know. I am pretty blink when it comes to finding errors sometimes :)


End file.
